


Kokichi Ouma's 15 Suspects

by Strawberridraws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Angie is Smart, Also has some head canons of mine, Also some Kiiruma, And Kaimaki, And Tenmiko, And so is Gonta stop dumbing him down y'all pls, Angst, Basically Oumas relationships with the other students throughout the game, Because his dynamic with the other students (not even in a ship way) is underrated pls, But this isn't a ship fic lol its all pretty subtle, Canon Compliant, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hoshi is amazing at the arcade games, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korekiyo's sister exists and we hate her, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma isnt the b e s t person but he's trying, POV Oma Kokichi, Paranoid Ouma Kokichi, Pretty dark thoughts be careful y'all, Slight Saiouma but its really subtle, Tea Parties, This is Danganronpa there is death and violence so, This is just me cramming in interactions with every single character, Tsumugi makes him cosplay, What do you expect this is following the canon timeline hahaa, and it is glorious, its ouma not oma, no beta we die like Kokichi in a hydraulic press :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberridraws/pseuds/Strawberridraws
Summary: A look at Kokichi's thoughts on his classmates throughout the game, and his plan to save them. It is really unfortunate that they are all suspects, though, he might've just liked them.Follows the Canon storyline generally, just my take on Kokichi's interactions with others throughout the game.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	Kokichi Ouma's 15 Suspects

Kokichi Ouma was, by principle, a paranoid person. He liked to prefer the term “cautious”, but that didn’t change the fact that he had only trusted about ten people in his entire life, and only after much effort. That wasn’t to say he didn’t care about people, of course he did, but value does not equal trust. He had hundreds of masks to suit situations and personalities, and to not have a lie in his words or on his face was just… uncomfortable. That was the way of life for Kokichi Ouma; and this situation was probably the worst thing to do to a person like him. 

The situation being this: Kokichi Ouma woke up in a (cold, dark) locker, and from then on was forced into a “killing game”. (What a joke. Killing wasn’t fun, it shouldn’t be a ‘game’). The problem being that the person behind everything was likely one of the other “students”, or at least one of them was affiliated with whoever did this. Seriously, 16 ultimate students all kidnapped? The person had got to be very powerful, and would definitely need someone on the inside to manipulate the students and keep an eye on everything.

It truly didn’t help that the feeling something was lying to him had been bugging him since he woke up, and yet he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. There were the obvious things, such as the “child caregiver” Harukawa, and Mr. “I forgot my talent” (seriously? forgot?), but none of them were the deep, incomprehensible feeling of wrong that seeped into his bones while he observed his world and the people around him. Someone here was definitely working against the group, and Kokichi Ouma was determined to find out who.

This brought him back to his last problem: there were 15 other students. That made 15 suspects, if he excluded himself. Rantaro Amami, Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, Hoshi Ryoma, Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji, Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno, Tsumugi Shirogane, Tenko Chabashira, Gonta Gokuhara, Miu Iruma, Kaito Momota, and Kiibo. Some were more suspicious than others, and yet one or more of them had to be the “mastermind”. Even if it ended up none of them were, it wouldn’t do to let his guard down and be stabbed in the back. 

Besides, he had always liked games. He remembered fondly playing rounds of chess at the public library, always winning and laughing when he did. All he had to do was think of this as the game it was called, and he would play to win. (Lying to himself wasn’t ideal, it was the kind of lying he hated most. But he pushed this thought out of his mind). He would be a player in this game, his opponent the mastermind. He needed to figure out who his opponent was, and what he would need to do to beat them at their own game. This meant investigating each and every student here. So he stood from his seat on the bed, and uncapping a marker, Kokichi Ouma began to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, haha... the actual chapters will be longer. Anyways, I'm sort of new to writing, so be nice please!! lol.


End file.
